


Nowhere Near

by virginie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself in exile. With Snape.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 7,000 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Near

[Link to read 'Nowhere Near'](207991)


End file.
